


Love is on the air

by WingsandImpalas



Series: Everything from tumblr prompts to Coda’s to lil drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, Gas-N-Sip (Supernatural), M/M, Radio Host Dean Winchester, Radio Host Pamela Barnes, Radio call ins, Valentine's Day, valentines day resentment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsandImpalas/pseuds/WingsandImpalas
Summary: Dean hates Valentines day but that doesn't mean he doesn't have to do a topical episode. At least the call ins are funny.





	Love is on the air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suckerfordeansfreckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/gifts), [sharkfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/gifts), [jemariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemariel/gifts), [robotsnchicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotsnchicks/gifts), [Newtondale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtondale/gifts).



> I wasn't planning on doing anything for Valentines day but then the BBC said " you’re either going out with the other half or going solo on the couch" and I basically died and told [](https://suckerfordeansfreakles.tumblr.com/)anna and she replied with "Radio-host!Dean" and well I have no Impulse control. Gifting this work to all my awesome friends who stuck with me this year. It may be sappy but I don't care.

[](http://i.imgur.com/rIdVY2Z)

Dean takes a too hot gulp of his coffee and fiddles with the mic height, adjusting it higher like he does every Thursday because despite having the biggest mouth in Kansas, Jo is tiny as shit and leaves it like this just to piss him off. Pam smirks watching him, taking a sip of her lemon tea; that she claims helps her voice on the air despite tasting like shit. It's a cutesy pink mug with little white hearts. Dean scowls.

 

“I thought you were not going to make me suffer this lovey dovey shit,” he says, almost as bitterly as his coffee. 

 

Pamela rolls her eyes, “It's just one day Dean,” she says like she doesn't know Dean at all.

 

“It's a pointless fucking holiday, Pam,” Dean says like he does every single year. “People either spend a fortune on a fancy meal or buy stupid trinkets because they feel obligated to do so. Meanwhile, those of us who are single feel like they've failed somehow by not having a fucking relationship because were disappointing the candy and card industries. Face it. Valentine's Day is only good for Capitalists and Instagram models.”

 

Pamela raises an unimpressed eyebrow. “You’re overlooking all the hot sex people have today.” 

 

“You can have hot sex any giving Sunday. A holiday shouldn’t be the reason you do something kinky or sexy or shell out a fucking fortune for lingerie.” 

 

“Yeah because you know all about lingerie prices, don’t you Dean?” Pamela asks snarkily. Dean hides behind his coffee cup, deeply regretting the drunk truth or dare segment they did before Christmas, for revealing that little secret to his co-host and the world at large. Even if it did please their listeners greatly. He has never been so intensely thankful that the ratings for the late night segments aren't that high. Sure, his show has a cult following at KU, because, let's face it, it's not often that two openly bi people co-host a radio show. Never mind one that's funny and plays great music (at least according to Twitter). But it's still not enough people for Dean to consider moving state and changing his name to Jimmy Page. At least not yet. 

 

Dean considers defending himself, maybe going back to his rant on why Valentine's Day is dumb, but his headphones fill with Charlie's voice before he can think of a good comeback. “Okay guys, we go live in five.” 

 

Pamela grins. “Well, looks like you just got saved by the bell, Winchester.” 

 

“Shut up,” Dean says defensively. Pamela winks. 

 

“Okay, we are on air in T-minus 5, 4, 3 …” Charlie says over the headsets before switching on the ‘on-air’ sign. 

 

Dean shakes his shoulders and leans into the Mic. “Good evening, Kansas. I'm Dean.” 

 

“And I’m Pamela.” 

 

Dean grins, “And this is Don't Let Life Pass You Bi. The radio show where we play some great tunes and discuss the wonderfully weird things the world has to offer.”

 

“For tonight's show, we’re going to be discussing the weird and wonderful things that only seem to happen on Valentine's Day,” Pamela says enthusiastically, probably to mess with Dean. 

 

Dean flips her off. “Not that many of you will care, you’re either going out with the other half or going solo on the couch.” 

 

“Gross, Dean,” Pamela says through her laughter. Dean winks at her across the table. “Well, for those of you that don't have plans, we want to hear the weirdest thing you've experienced today or the good mushy gooey stuff. Mostly because Dean hates today and I want to hear him squirm for that comment alone. So if you have a story, we’d love to hear from you after our first song.” 

 

Pamela queues up “Queen, Somebody to love” and Dean closes his eyes, letting the familiar lyrics calm him. He's going to need all the good music he can find to make it through tonight without tearing his hair out. At least tomorrow the candy will be discounted. 

 

As predicted the first hour is Hell. Most of the callers are total saps, lovely mocking their significant others about sweet but hilarious stunts they pulled today in order to impress them. Dean can practically feel the diabetes setting in, and he hates it. It’s not that he’s against people being sappy in general. But it seems like everyone in the world wants to shove their wonderfully cute relationships down his throat on Valentines Day. Even their call-ins. Eventually, Dean snaps and repeats his V-day rant for their listenership. 

 

That’s when those few bitter and sarcastic souls show up and save him. Either calling to talk about hilariously bad dates or have witnessed tragic situations. Currently, Dean's laughing into his fist as Aaron, a waiter from a now-closed restaurant. Recounts the tale of watching a guy kneeling in the restaurant and saying, “Will you marry me?” only for his girlfriend to throw up her lasagna onto him. Pamela glares at him, clearly feeling sorry for the couple because she's a romantic at heart and proposed to Meg on their anniversary like a sap. Dean wipes tears from his eyes. 

 

“Thanks, Aaron, I needed that,” he says, hanging up the phone and checking through the boards for the list of ring-ins. “Okay, we have time for one last caller. Cas from Kansas, how are you enjoying the Hallmark holiday?” 

 

“As well as to be expected when your working in Retail.” A deep baritone voice says through Dean's headphones. Dean breathes a laugh because he can appreciate the guy's sarcasm. Almost as much as he appreciates the grit voice. Working in radio has definitely warped what he finds attractive.

  
  


Pamela gives him a knowing look as she leans into the mic. “We appreciate your service hun.” She says causing the guy to laugh a little. Dean swallows. “So Cas from Kansas what's your V-day story?” 

 

“Well, a guy recently came into my store this evening and bought a box off discount chocolates; a single wilted rose and an XL box of condoms. He then decided to overshare as customers are prone to do and told me that he had a first date tonight and wanted to be prepared after I asked if he wanted a paper or plastic bag.” Dean snorts a little, as the guys dry deadpan tone washes over him. Waiting patiently for the guy, Cas to continue with his tale. “He then paid and when leaving loudly shouted from the door to  _ ‘enjoy myself tonight and play it safe’ _ as an 82-year-old regular put down her milk at my register.”

 

Pamela laughs and Dean cackles. It's not his usual trained and reserved radio laugh but an honest one. Full of weird high-pitched wheezes and snorts that leaves his chest sore afterwards. “Oh my God,” Dean says, shaking his head to clear his laugh. Pamela gives him a weird look. “What’d you do?” 

 

“Asked if she was paying cash or credit, of course,” Cas says, and Dean can hear the smile in his voice. Dean laughs again because something about the guys the judgmental grit of Cas’s voice is really getting to him. “Don't worry it gets worse,” Cas says over Dean's laughter, Pamela kicks his ankle under the table. 

 

“An hour later my boss comes out of the changing rooms in a nice dress and tells me she has a date. Her first since having her daughter, I wish her good luck and she looks up as her date enters the store and low and behold it's the Condom Guy. Now, most people would probably show at least an inch of shame after buying discount items and condoms from the same store his date works at but no this guy presented them like they were a Nobel prize. My boss looks down and sees our stores label still on the chocolate and you can see how much she hates that fact but she leaves with him anyway. Twenty minutes later I’m getting a text from her asking to make a fake emergency call before she climbs out Biggersons bathroom window.” 

 

“Ooo,” Pamela says faking a wince. Dean keeps his head down silently laughing into his arm as he has been for the last couple of minutes. 

 

“What kind of date is Biggersons?” Dean wheezes. 

 

“A Cheap One,” Cas says fast as a whip before Pamela even gets a chance to reply. Dean laughs again. 

 

Pamela rolls her eyes at him. “Well, Cas not only does that guy sound like a douche but I think you broke Dean. So thanks for calling in.” She says before disconnecting the call and putting on another song, giving Dean time to sort himself out and host his freaking show instead of busting a lung cackling. 

 

“It's a Valentine's Day miracle,” Pamela says, taking a sip off her tea and looking smug. 

 

“What is?” Dean asks as casually as he can. 

 

“Oh, nothing I just never thought I’d see the day you’d be all smitten on V-day.” 

 

“Smitten?” Dean asks, affronted. “I'm not fucking smitten Pam. Smitten with who?” 

 

Pamela smirk. “Cas from Kansas.” 

 

“His story was funny,” Dean says ignoring the way his face blazes. 

 

Pamela shrugs, “Yeah it was but you only get all giggly when you have a crush.”

 

“I do not!” Dean snaps defensively. 

 

“Dean, do you remember when we interviewed Gunner Lawless? The dude was about as funny as our current president and you were in stitches.”

 

Dean splutters, trying to come up with a way to defend himself because Pamela's kinda got him there. “She's got a point, Dean,” Charlie says over the coms. 

 

“I hate both of you.” He mutters as the song comes to an end. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dean drives home ignoring the heat in his cheeks. Pamela and Charlie had teased him the whole way through packing up about Cas. Charlie even went as far as offering to pull his number off the boards. Just in case Dean wanted to arrange a last minute Valentine's date because this holiday turns everyone into fucking saps. 

 

Including him apparently, because Dean actually considered her offer for a hot minute.Before he remembered shit like that was creepy and illegal. Dean's hasn't had a reason to date in a while. His relationship with Cassie ended messily and since then the thought of going through the bizarre rituals of dating just hasn't seemed worth the effort. He knows he's been a bit of a Grinch about the whole “love” thing. He's aware of it. He's just had no desire to fix it.

 

But Cas had a nice voice and a rough laugh. There was an audible smile when he spoke and his sense of humour was dark and slightly bitchy. A perfect match to Dean's own, which is enough to leave butterflies in his stomach and Dean has no clue how to handle that. For fuck sake, he doesn't even have a clue what he looks like. He doesn't know if Cas is into guys or if he's single. He just knows the guy works at some kinda grocery and makes Dean want to smile. Which is just too fucking pathetic he wants to pull his hair out. Dean really hates what this holiday does to people. 

 

Glancing down at Dean notices with some fucking relief that is after midnight. Meaning he can put an end to all these sappy thoughts once and for all. He managed to keep his dignity intact for another year. Deciding to start his post-V-day celebrations early he pulls into a 24-hour gas n sip because he's got candy to buy.

 

Like most places at midnight, the stores completely dead. The cashier is sitting by a little radio his head bent over a book as Dean scans the candy aisle. Grabbing a discounted box of Twizzlers and a jumbo bag of M&M’s he drops it down on the register making the guy look up. Dean blinks as the guys dizzying blue eyes and dark bed head, he licks his lips. Apparently, the Valentine's Day plague is still messing with him after all. 

 

The guy scans Dean's candy and pierces Dean with his stare. “Will that be cash or credit?” He asks.

 

“No fucking way!” Dean yells over his M&Ms, looking down at the guys blue vest looking for a name tag. “Cas?” 

 

“Er - Yes,” Cas says, raising a confused eyebrow. “I'm sorry, do I know you?” 

 

Dean clears his throat, slightly embarrassed by how eager he sounds. “No - ah. You just called into my radio show. The Condom Guy story.” 

 

“Oh,” Cas says tilting his head. “Dean right? I can't say I expected to see you here.” 

  
  


“Yeah me either I just wanted some discounted candy.” 

 

Cas smiles slightly, his eyes sparkling. “Well, it is the only good thing about Valentine's Day.” 

 

Dean snaps his fingers. “Exactly! Everything else is just …” 

 

“Only good for Capitalists and Instagram models?” Cas says quoting Dean's rant from earlier in the show. Dean blushes, fiddling with the Twizzler packet. 

 

“Umm yeah,” Dean shakes his head, “Sorry I just really hate Valentine's day.” 

 

“Me too,” Cas says, leading on the counter. “Although that could just be because I’m single and bitter.” 

 

“Hey, I'll have you know even when I was in a relationship I thought it was a pointless holiday. I mean you shouldn't just do something nice for someone just because the date told you too.” 

 

“I couldn't agree with you more,” Cas says, looking down at the counter. “That'll be 3.75.”

 

“Oh yeah hold on,” Dean says, fumbling with his wallet. Annoyed at himself for getting so distracted by Cas’s voice that he forgot why he was here in the first place. “Here you go, man.” 

 

Cas takes the cash and Dean grabs his shit. Looking Cas over one more time before deciding to fuck it. “So - ugh -  Cas. Since it's no longer Valentines Day that means it's no longer cheesy for me to ask you out on a date, right?” 

 

Cas looks up from the register and full-on grins, wide and gummy. Dean's heart stutters. “No, It's no longer Cheesy.” 

 

Dean bites his lip. “So is that a yes.” 

 

“Yes,” Cas says and writes his number on Dean's receipt. “As long as you don't buy me discount roses and condoms from my own store.” 

 

Dean laughs. “Well okay then, I’ll keep that mind.” 

 

“You better,” Cas says handing over the receipt. Dean grins as he leaves with both his discounted candy and Cas’s number. He thinks February 15th might be his new favourite day. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Happy 15th. Thank you [jules for letting me use your condom story.](https://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com/)  
> If you want to reach out to me, see what else I write or scream at me about the feelings I gave you, you can find me on [tumblr.](https://wingsandimpalas.tumblr.com/) Thank you for reading, I love all of you!


End file.
